


Extra Credit

by captainswanismyendgame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanismyendgame/pseuds/captainswanismyendgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Emma is getting distracted in class; so much so that her grades are slipping. What happens when the teacher she needs to get extra credit for is the cause of her distraction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for one of my Tumblr besties, Lana (skepeopleandswans). You guys just reap the benefits. 
> 
> Comments are my life blood.

Extra Credit

For Lana

A B-! You have to be kidding me! A fucking B-!

Emma stared at her math test, thinking that if she did long enough that the grade would magically change, but to no avail. She was a straight A student; 4.3 G.P.A. with her advanced placement classes. Emma Swan did not get B’s, let alone B-‘s. She honestly had no idea how this happened. Actually, she did, and the answer was sitting at his desk at the front of the room.

Since Mr. Hopper had up and retired a couple weeks ago, their 12th grade calculus class had gone through the substitute teacher round –robin until they landed on a suitable candidate to take over. Their final choice was a relatively young teacher by the name of Mr. Jones; young, and extremely handsome. He was the kind of handsome that made both angels and devils cry: spiky, but well-kept brown hair; a chin graced with the exact right amount of stubble; and eyes as blue as the waters of the Caribbean. Plus, he had an Irish accent to boot. She had been enamored with her new calculus teacher from the moment he arrived; he had been Mr. Hopper’s official replacement for three weeks, and already her performance was slipping. How could one man be such a distraction?

Her best friend Ruby Lucas leaned over to her and asked, “Hey, Ems, what’s got you so worked up?”

“I got a B-, Ruby.”

“Shut the hell up!! You did not! How is that even possible?”

“I honestly have no idea,” she said, lying straight through her teeth, “This is going to bring my G.P.A. down if I don’t find a way to fix this.”

“Ems, just breathe. This is not the end of the world. One test won’t change anything drastically…will it?” Ruby asked.

“I’m not willing to find out. I have to talk to Mr. Jones after class.”

Smirking, Ruby added, “You just want to be alone with Hottie McIrish. Don’t you dare lie to me, Ems. You’re already blushing!” It’s true. Emma’s face had gone completely crimson at Ruby’s teasing. “Is he the reason for the bad grade? If he is my god, girl…”

“Oh, shut up!”

“I’m just messing with you; lighten up. I’m sure Jones will let you do some ‘extra credit’ or something to get back any points you missed,” Ruby said, clearly insinuating that the extra credit would not be academic in nature. That’s when Emma politely punched Ruby in the shoulder. “Dude, I’m kidding. There’s no way you could be that lucky.” That earned Ruby another punch. It was at that moment that bell rang to signal the end of the day. “Thank god! I need to get out of here before you abuse me even more! Let me know how the talk with Jones goes, will you? I need to know all the details,” she said as she winked.

“Whatever, Ruby. I’ll text you later,” Emma said as she rose from her seat. She made sure she allowed the rest of her classmates to exit before her, leaving just her and Mr. Jones and her in the room by themselves.

Mr. Jones must have felt her presence, so he looked up from his desk and noticed her standing there. “Why, Miss Swan, what are you still doing here? It’s the end of the day. Shouldn’t you on your way home by now?”

“Yes, Mr. Jones, but there’s something I need to discuss with you.”

“Would this be about your test?” She nodded. “I had a feeling as much. I may have only been here for a few weeks, but I did notice that this test was not up your usual standards. Is everything alright?”

No. You’re fuckin gorgeous and it’s distracting. “Everything is fine. I must have just had an off day.”

“Well, what can I do for you?” he asked, placing his hands together in the middle of the desk and looking straight at her. She almost got lost in his eyes before she answered, “I was just wondering if there was any sort of extra credit I could do to earn some points back.”

Emma saw the intrigued look on his face as he rubbed his fingers over the scruff on his chill. God, how she wished she could be the one to stroke his chin, among other things…

Emma was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn’t noticed that Mr. Jones’ face was no mere inches from her own. “Are you sure you’re ok, Miss Swan? You seem…distracted.” The lilt of his Irish brogue was like music to her ears. It also sent chills down her spine.

“Uh…yeah, I’m ok…” she lied, as she stammered.

“You know, Emma? Is it ok if I call you Emma?” he whispered.

“I guess…” she answered nervously.

“Good, because if I didn’t know any better, Emma, I’d say that I was the reason you seem to be so distracted.”

Was she that easy to read? Or was it that he could see how much being in his presence threw her off? “Um…I…uh…”

“What’s the matter, Emma? You’re shaking…” he asked, practically purring at her.

“Mr. Jones…”

“Please, Emma. Call me Killian,” he insisted as he took a lock of her long, golden hair and began to twirl it around his index finger.”

“Mr. J—Killian, isn’t this highly inappropriate?” The voice in Emma’s head told her that she was treading on dangerous ground, but the ache in her belly and the fire that was racing through her body muted that voice to a dull murmur.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me in class. But here’s something you might not have realized: I’ve been looking at you the same way.”

Emma couldn’t believe what she was hearing. The same man that she had fantasized about for the better part of three weeks just admitted that he harbored the same feeling about her. Her head started spinning, and only her palms on the top of his desk kept her from collapsing altogether. “I don’t understand…”

“What’s there to understand? I find you very attractive, Emma. So much so that it hurts. I go to bed at night and it’s your face that I see before I drift off to sleep. I don’t know how, but you have bewitched me.” With that statement, he ceased playing with her hair and moved to cup her cheek with his hand. “Yes, I know that this is inappropriate as you have stated, but I cannot keep these feeling bottled in any longer.” His kiss was forceful, yet full of yearning, their lips crashing into each other like the waves in a storm. Emma was confused and aroused at the same time as she tasted hint of coffee on his lips. When his tongue gained entrance into her mouth, all coherent thought left her. She couldn’t comprehend what was happening, but the tiny bite that Mr. Jones nipped on her lip brought her quickly back to reality.

“You taste like heaven, Emma. Gods above, it’s addicting,” he moaned against her lips, breaking their kiss momentarily.

“Mr.—Killian, it isn’t safe to do this here. What if someone saw us?” Despite the fact that his kiss made her see stars, she still had enough sense to know that this was not the place to be doing this.

“Alas, you are correct. I just needed to know that your lips tasted as sweet as they looked—I find it hard to concentrate when you chew on the ends of your pencils in class.” This confession made her blush. “But you did ask me if there was any way you could make up any of the points you lost on your test, correct?”

“Yes, Mr. Jones,” she said, changing her demeanor back to that of the student who desperately needed to pull her grade back up.

Killian reached into his desk and pulled out and index card. He began to write on it, and from what Emma could tell, it ended up being an address. He picked up the index card and handed it to her. “Meet me here at 5pm. Don’t be late.”

 

Emma arrived at the given address ten minutes to 5:00pm; she was nothing if not punctual. She was dressed in the same outfit she wore today at school: boot-cut jeans, black tank top and her favorite red leather jacket. The only difference is that she changed her underwear to match the red bra she was wearing. It was wishful thinking on her part, but given how their conversation had progressed during their “talk”, she was hopeful. Her mind kept screaming at her, about how inappropriate and illegal this entire situation was; she was one of the top students in her class! But the woman behind the student brushed all that aside as she knocked on the door to the house.

After the third knock, the creaky door opened to reveal Mr. Killian Jones. He had definitely decided to make himself more comfortable since she had last seen him. Gone was the collared dress shirt, dress pants; they were replaced by a plain white v-neck t-shirt and blue track shorts. The color of his shorts was almost the same color blue as his eyes; apparently everything reminded Emma of his eyes.

“Please, come in, Emma. Make yourself at home,” he said as he moved out of the way to allow her into his home. She could tell he hadn’t been here too long, because the walls were entirely bare. Hell, even most of the rooms were bare. Dozens of packing boxes littered the hallway. She noticed him nervously scratching the back of his head. “I apologize for the mess. I’ve been mostly focusing on work, so unpacking has taken a backseat as of late.”

“It’s not a problem at all.”

“Can I get you something to drink?”

“I’ll take some water, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. Follow me,” as said as he gently grabbed her hand and escorted her to the kitchen. The kitchen was bright: it had been painted yellow—most likely by the previous owners. The window above the sink was facing west, so the fading sunlight made the whole room glow. In the middle of the kitchen was a sturdy wooden table, which Killian invited Emma to sit at while he retrieved a glass for water. He made his way back to her, and he flashed the most brilliant smile she had ever seen. She was completely done for; she knew she would do whatever this man wanted. He claimed she had bewitched him, but he didn’t realize he had done the same to her.

“…beautiful.”

“Excuse me, I’m sorry. What did you say?” Lost in her own thoughts as she took a few sips of her water caused her to completely miss what he said to her. 

“I said, in this light, you are absolutely beautiful,” he repeated while pulling up one of the chair and sitting in it backwards, so he was facing her. Emma’s face, yet again, went completely red, and he noticed. “I seem to have this effect on you a lot, lass.”

“More than you know…” Did she just say that out loud?

“You definitely have my attention, Emma…in more ways than one.” She not-so-subtly took this statement as an invitation to look at his lap. He was right: she definitely had his attention. “Like what you see?”

“How could I not?” She was becoming bolder by the minute. If he could flirt with her, there was no reason that she couldn’t do so right back. “So, how exactly am I going to earn points back on my test, Mr. Jones?” she asked saucily.

“So eager, Miss Swan.”

“Call me Emma.”

“Well, Emma, I can think of a few things that could earn you what you need…but only if you do one thing for me first.”

“And what is that, Killian?” she asked as she emphasized his given name.

“Strip for me.”

Who knew that three little words could cause her panties to become absolutely drenched? With a mischievous smirk, Emma rose from her chair and pushed it out of the way to give her more room to comply with Killian’s wishes. Slowly, she removed her jacket, one arm at a time. Once it was off her body, she playfully tossed it at his, momentarily cutting off his view of her. As he tossed to the floor, he focused his attention back to Emma as she then took the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head, revealing the apple red bra she worse. She could hear his sudden intake of breath at the sight of her.

“How in the world did you know red was my favorite color?”

“Lucky guess?”

“Mmmmm…keep going, love…”

His obvious appreciation for the color of her undergarments and for the way she looked in them made her even more excited than she was already. Emma placed her hand on the button of her jeans, and popped it open. She then slowly unzipped the zipper—so slow that you could hear each attached tooth unhinged from each other. Emma then turned around so Killian was looking at her back. Bending over, she removed her jeans from her body while giving Killian the perfect view of her supple round bottom in a matching apple red g-string.

“Your ass is absolutely divine, Emma.” She couldn’t help but giggle. She could hear him getting up from his chair, since it scraped across the linoleum floor. She was about to straighten up and face him, but he came up from behind and her and moved her body so it was sprawled out on top the wooden table. Her excitement could only be visible if someone were looking between her thighs.

Killian leaned over her body and whispered in her ear, “You are a bloody siren, Emma. Your song calls to me, and I cannot ignore it.” No one had ever spoken to her like that, and she knew no one ever would. “I need to taste you, Emma.” Killian crawled down her body, his t-shirt rubbing against her bra and skin, until he was inches away from her ass. Killian reached up to her hips and tugged down her panties. Killian then placed feather-light kisses on each cheek of her ass before turning his attention to her womanhood. Emma was now completely bare from the waist down, and completely open to the mercy of her teacher. The full intake of breath that she heard from him made her shiver; even the scent of her made him quiver, which made her do the same.

“You must be excited, lass. Your quim is glistening for me.” Imagining Killian using dirty talk was one thing; to actually hear him use it, and to her, was overwhelming. It was officially her ultimate turn-on. She squeezed her thighs together, trying to sate the ache that his words had caused. Emma could hear Killian groaning as rubbed them together, and with little warning after, he grasped both cheeks of her ass. Mere seconds later, his tongue delved into her sopping wet quim.

Killian made a lot of noise as he lapped at her juices like a cat lapping up milk. Each stroke of his tongue against her clit brought Emma closer and closer to her goal. The muscles in her legs began to tighten as she anticipated her impending release. It wasn’t until he added two fingers inside her while continuing his oral assault of her clit that she was finally able to let go. She came furiously, and he was there to lick up the fresh wave of juices that his finger and mouth produced.

Trying to catch her breath after coming down from the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced, Emma muttered, “That was…amazing.”

“Feeling you come undone was beautiful, Emma. And I was going to have you reciprocate, but I’m too impatient. I need to be inside you.” After his confession, Killian raised himself up and swiftly removed his shorts. She barely had time to appreciate the length and girth of Killian’s manhood before he rolled on a condom that he had in the pocket of his shorts and then buried himself to the hilt within her.

“Gods above, Emma…you are so unbelievably tight…”

“Killian, you feel so god…”

“You love having me inside you, don’t you Emma?”

“Yes…oh god, yes…”

Killian leaned down over her body and whispered in her ear, “How do you want it baby? You want me to fuck you hard? You want to get drilled by your teacher over his desk? Is that what you want, you wanton little minx?”

He gave her no opportunity to answer back before he grabbed her by the hips and fucked her into oblivion. The feeling of his balls hitting her clit at such a rapid pace, along with his shaft striking the all the right spots, forced yet another mind-blowing orgasm from her. The walls of her quim contracting around his cock got him closer and closer to his goal as well. Shortly after Emma’s orgasm, Killian screamed out her name as he spilled himself inside her.

Sweat glistened off of both their tired bodies. But Emma wouldn’t have had it any other way. “So, did I earn that extra credit?”

Chuckling to himself, he answered, “You sure did, and then some.”

“What if I wanted to show my appreciation to you being so generous Mr. Jones?

His eyebrow lifted up as he inquired, “Why, Miss Swan, whatever did you have in mind?”

Turning around to face him, she said innocently, “How much time do you have?”


End file.
